The Arrangement
by Zuko's Biggest Fan
Summary: Zuko, as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation must marry Princess Katara of the Water Tribes to cement a peace between the two nations. AU NO WAR. Arranged Marriage fiction. Rated K plus. Zutara. Rating may change. Under review.
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, as much as I would love to. :( But I only own the plot. *sigh* Still... I am a Zutarian soo... I think if you ship other ships... This may not be for you. :)

This is K plus, so all content is suitable to everyone. A brief overview is following the basic Zuko is forced to marry Katara plot. I intend for it to be fluffy, this story will be set in a AU, where there is no war etc. Enjoy! (I hope) This is my first fan fiction so please be nice :)

* * *

The wind was howling in the Southern Water Tribe the day she received the news. Katara had just begun her normal everyday routine, clearing and cleaning, being the Princess of The Southern Water Tribe didn't necessarily mean she had servants at her beck and call.

Katara was an independent sort of person who didn't really like receiving help, she didn't need any one to protect her, after all, she was a master water bender.

Katara smoothed her chocolate colored locks and she stared into an ice shard. Satisfied with her appearance she bounced happily towards her brother Sokka, who was at that present moment stuffing food down his throat as if there was no tomorrow. She smirked mischievously before scaring the life out of her brother.

'HEY SOKKA!' Katara shrieked into his ear while raising her hands to perform a perfectly executed water whip.

'OHMAHGOD KATARA!'Sokka exclaimed dropping his 'manly' façade and fell toppling out of his chair. Katara laughed, managing to outsmart her silly brother as always. '_Katara-1 Sokka-0' _she thought to herself.

By then Chief Arnook had marched into their igloo. _Strange, Chief Arnook lives in the North Pole. What is La's sake is he doing here?_

'Hello Prince Sokka, Princess Katara', he said pointedly in their direction. 'Where is your father?, I have important matters to discuss with him. The Fire nation is at our doorstep again', he announced gravely, rubbing his eyes.

Hakoda, the chief of the Southern Water Tribe had by then received the summons sent by Arnook and greeted him, smiling jovially but confused as to why Arnook had called upon him.

* * *

They were alone in the private war chamber now, away from prying eyes.

'Yes Arnook? How is it going over in our sister tribe?' Hakoda asked trying to make conversation.

'Ahh... everything is fine. There is a bigger matter at hand though'. The look in Arnook's eyes did not look too promising and Hakoda braced himself for the bad news that was to come.

He paused for effect. ' The Fire Nation has proposed a negotiation'.

'Fire Lord Iroh has asked for something my tribe cannot provide'

He paused yet again. Hakoda patiently waited for Arnook to complete his monologue. The tension in the air grew thick as Hakoda waited with bated breath.

' A suitable bride for the Prince.'

Hakoda finally spoke, measuring his words carefully piecing the given information together.

' You mean, he wishes for the bride of that wretched prince be from our tribes?'

Arnook nodded his affirmative. 'Regent Iroh wishes to cement a peace treaty between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes'

'My tribe cannot provide a suitable bride, my daughter Yue having died in the Siege.' Arnook paused, his face sad and his eyes had a far off glaze as if he was reliving memories.

'This treaty would have to last, and the only way for it to last so, is through marriage.'

' I come here to ask your daughter Princess Katara of The Southern Water Tribe to marry Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation to cement ever lasting peace for both our nations'. Arnook finished, a regretful look in his eye, as if sad to resign Katara to, in his opinion, a fate worse than death.

The other man backed away, eyes wide and ablaze with anger.

'YOU MEAN I MUST SACRIFICE MY DAUGHTER'S HOPES, FREEDOMS AND ABOVE ALL LOVE?' 'I won't do it!'

'You must do what it is that will save our nation.' Arnook reasoned. The mood changed and the chief was no longer as understanding. His face tensed, before resuming a bitter look.

'Yue gave up her life for her nation, Katara has it better in this instance!' Arnook said, voice strained.

'You have my approval but I will not allow this marriage if Katara objects'.

And with those words Hakoda, esteemed chief of the Southern Water Tribe left the war chamber.

* * *

_In the Fire Nation_

'Prince Zuko? What are you doing here?'

The infuriated prince tilted his head towards the sky and blew out a steady stream of smoke. His face was scrunched up in anger before he turned in anger towards his uncle, breathing out steady streams of smoke.

'UNCLE! I have heard from servants no less, that YOU are planning to wed me to a WATER WENCH!'

Zuko slammed his flaming fist in a nearby stone wall.

Iroh smiled into his tea cup. _My, word travels around the palace quickly. _

'Zuko, join me for a cup of tea. It will ease your mind.' Iroh smiled encouragingly, hoping his nephew would not explode in anger.

'Please sit', Iroh said gesturing to an unoccupied crimson pillow.

'Guards. Let us be for a moment' The Fire Lord commanded in his typical _'I am a Fire Lord thus you must obey me'_ voice.

The Guards filed out in a single line and bowed to the Fire Lord before turning on their heels and marching out of the gold rimmed doors.

'So? What's this stuff the servants have been gossiping about?' Zuko glared at his uncle impatiently, tapping his foot on the marble floor.

' I believe that the Fire Nation would benefit from a union such as this.' Iroh chose his words carefully, wishing to avoid any outburst of temper. Iroh felt like he was a soldier on a minefield. One wrong move, one misstep and everything would go up in flames. (pun not intended)

'It would be to our mutual advantage that our nations would be bonded by something much more than friendship.' Iroh spoke in a calming fashion to create a serene environment as to placate his obviously temperamental nephew.

'A marriage. As you know the Water Tribes would be able to provide us with trade contacts, services and goods. While we guarantee their safety as we would be their allies through warring periods.'

'Peace would be withheld and the Tribes would not attack if your wife was of their own race.'

Zuko nodded. Even though he didn't like the idea of marrying a water wench, he had to admit there were advantages. His mind was torn between his own happiness or his nation's safety.

As a prince, he had obligations to his nation and everything put aside he had to accept this offer. For his nation, for his honor.

'Ugh. Fine whatever. Do what you want. I am going to meditate.' Zuko said, clenching his jaw to stop any outburst that would leap out of his mouth.

'And I have heard that Princess Katara is rather beautiful' Iroh smiled at Zuko, who turned away, annoyed.

'Stop trying to make me feel better, Uncle. Send word to the Tribes that I accept'. And with that Zuko stormed off, leaving the room, that had now considerably lowered its temperature.

It was that eventful day where Katara's life changed forever.

* * *

Author's note: I am not too happy with this chapter, but it could be worse. Please Review! Constructive criticism is welcome! :) This is the updated version.


	2. When The Princess Finds Out

Again I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender. I only own this story. Please Review and... Enjoy! :)

* * *

The letter from the Fire Nation had taken one week to arrive to its designated destination. Hakoda reached out tentatively towards the vermillion envelope stamped with the gold Fire Nation insignia, not knowing what news it carried.

_Esteemed Chief Hakoda Of The Southern Water Tribes,_

_It is with elation that I give you this message My nephew Prince Zuko has agreed for Princess Katara to be his betrothed. Princess Katara will be transported to the Fire Nation with an entourage, on a ship. This ship will arrive in the Southern Water Tribe in approximately a week after this message reaches you. Here in the Fire Nation, her future home she will be taught the typical etiquette taught to the Fire Nobles._

_She will also be educated in music, dance, bending, calligraphy, the arts and politics. You will be permitted to visit your daughter as much as you like. Thank you, once again for presenting us the opportunity to unite our nations. I have enclosed a box of the Fire Nation's best teas with this message. I hope this message finds you._

_Regent Fire Lord Iroh Of The Fire Nation, Dragon Of The West_

It was then Hakoda realized that he was to break the news to his daughter. He felt that he had traded his only daughter to a bunch of scoundrels, vying only for power.

Morally, he had two obligations, to his family but first and foremost to his nation. If this could ensure an everlasting era of peace for his people, he would go to almost any length to achieve it.

He massaged his temples, sometimes life was just too hard.

His deep thoughts were shattered by the very person whose future he would ruin. _Maybe,_ he thought_ maybe she could learn to love the guy._

_Besides if the Prince turned out to be a creepy, mean dude, she could always choose not to agree to the proposal._

* * *

'Hey dad!' At the sound of that high-pitched happy voice he knew too well, Hakoda tensed.

'Hey Katara'

That was strange, even to him his voice sounded like a scared little boy and not so much the warrior he was.

'I-I want to ask something of you' Hakoda said, gripping the edge of his seat, preparing himself for what was to come.

'Yes father? Anything for you.'

She smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling as she did so. She looked genuinely innocent, having no idea what fate had in store for her.

' Take a seat. The news may be shocking' Hakoda tried to smile, but what came out was more like a grimace.

Katara looked suspicious, then tentatively took a seat. Suddenly her cobalt eyes widened out of realization.

'Father, you aren't thinking of marrying me off to some guy, are you?!' Her voice raised two or three octaves higher and her face was ravaged with anger.

'I TOLD YOU I WANTED TO MARRY FOR LOVE!' With every word she spoke, she waved her hands about, resembling a depraved lunatic. But with each gesture she made, water came tumbling out of vases and pots and the ice that made the igloo began to crack.

'CALM DOWN Katara!, maybe you will learn to love him one day.' Inside Hakoda's heart was breaking as he witnessed his precious daughter's hysterics. She had never seemed so vulnerable to him before.

'Why? Father, I have done nothing wrong! Why would you send me off to marry someone I do not love?!'

She wiped at her face, tears quickly filling up her oceanic eyes.

'This marriage to cement peace, to unite the nations, to protect the people you love.' Hakoda replied helplessly, knowing he could do nothing to change his daughter's future.

'Father, c-can you at least to me to whom I am betrothed?' Her eyes were pleading with him and it took all of his willpower to refrain from writing a reply to the Fire Nation saying that the deal was off.

'I-I'm afraid you won't like this, but it is Crown Prince Zuko of The Fire Nation' Hakoda said, his voice wavering, as he thought of the nation that took away his precious love, Kya.

'WHAT?! YOU MEAN I AM TO MARRY THE PRINCE OF THE NATION WHO TOOK MY MOTHER AWAY FROM ME?! FROM US?!' Katara shrieked, before curling up in a ball, rocking back and forth. Several parts of the igloo had exploded by then.

She instinctively reached up to touch her neck where a blue pendant hung, the only memory she had left of her mother.

'I'm so so sorry Katara. It was the only way.' Hakoda said consolingly, trying to placate his more than upset daughter.

'I accept'

* * *

Hakoda shook his head, not understanding nor believing that his daughter would yield so easily.

'Excuse me?'

'I accept', she repeated the sentence again, clenching her jaw determinedly as she did so.

Katara held her head high as any princess in her situation would, with dignity and poise.

' I must do what I must do for my nation. When am I to leave the Water Tribe?' It broke Hakoda's heart hearing his daughter speak so emotionlessly. Katara had always expressed her feelings and now, for the first time, she had set them aside.

'A week'

Hakoda instinctively reached out to his daughter as soon as he saw her face harden. She turned away from his touch.

'I accept on one condition' her voice was like steel, cutting through the silence.

He looked confused at his daughter, waiting.

'He does not deserved love, my betrothed, he is a vile monster. I will agree to the marriage, but never to love the man of whom I am engaged.' She lifted her head, glaring at her father, as if expecting him to contradict her.

He sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. 'Katara, that is perfectly understandable but try to open up to him. Promise me you'll try.'

She stiffly nodded, tensed her jaw and walked out of the room, tears pouring down her beautiful face.


	3. Rumours

Word had spread that their Princess was betrothed to the Crown Prince of The Fire Nation and it soon began the gossip of the tribe.

Katara had tried to get through inquisitions with the utmost dignity she could maintain. Wishing for a bit of privacy she snuck out of the palace grounds and began to practice water bending.

She moved through a set of standard bending moves, twisting her arms and bending the water into intricate shapes.

That was until her precious practice was interrupted by voices. She did what anyone else would do. She hid. Crouching behind a pot, she sat on her haunches, listening in on their conversation. Whoever, they were.

This was an unfortunate habit of Katara's, eavesdropping, but as long as anyone didn't know, it wouldn't hurt to listen in on things once in a while.

' Apparently Prince Zuko has a horrendous scar that disfigures half his face.' Katara clenched her blue robes in annoyance. How dare these people chat idly about her fiancé like that? The nerve of those people!

'He must look like a piece of half-cooked ham' Katara rubbed her temples in annoyance. Wow, she never knew people would gossip this much.

'Can't believe our princess is going to marry _that' _

Now Katara was pissed. It was bad enough that they were insulting royalty, but seriously? Is he that bad that he isn't worthy to be deemed a person? And it wasn't that Katara wanted to marry him. Gosh it was to save them from any future prospect of war!

'I don't know guys, according to my pen pal in the Fire Nation, he is meant to be stunning. Like you know...drop dead gorgeous, even with a scar.'

'Typical black hair but shaggy all the same'

'But I don't know about you but I couldn't get past the scar!'

'Ha-ha so much for handsome prince in armour!'

And with that they walked away. Katara shook her head. _Was his scar that bad? _

She didn't care about how much it marred his looks, but how did he get it?

She did know however to be scarred or disfigured by one's own element was considered to be shameful and dishonorable. Especially in the Fire Nation, honor was a big thing.

She promptly left the scene, having heard enough nonsense, thinking about her betrothed. He seemed like a complicated person.

* * *

This is the updated version. Please read and review!


	4. Arrival in the Fire Nation

You know the drill. I don't own ATLA in anyways etc. Please Review!

* * *

Today was the day. The day she left her home. Her people. Her family. Today would be the day the ship would arrive at the Water Tribe and take her to her enemy. She glanced back at the entire tribe, they were waving to her happily from a distance and seeing her off. She turned around looking her home for what could be the last time in years.

_I'll miss you_

'Princess? Are you ready?' A deep voice broke into her thoughts. She absentmindedly turned around, replying to the man.

'Yes,yes I just needed a moment.'

The guard looked at her sympathetically, then led her to the ship. The massive towering structure stood in front of her, its Fire Nation flag waving in the breeze. She stepped onto the ship preparing for the long journey ahead.

_My god, everything is red. Not a bit of blue_

She sighed, there was nothing inside that reminded her of home. She missed home already and she had barely left it. She touched her necklace and sighed wistfully in the direction of home.

* * *

_A week later_

She had surprisingly enjoyed her trip to the Fire Nation. Despite the coloring scheme, everything was great.

Everyone was surprisingly nice, but she couldn't tell if it was only because of her social status. She had even made friends on the ship with the lieutenants and other ship men. They were always willing to give her a hand in any task that she needed assistance with.

She expected them to be unwelcoming and cold, after all that was what she had been brought up to believe.

The food was spectacular, a bit spicy for her liking but that was to be expected.

_Maybe I won't mind living in the Fire Nation._

Butterflies began to appear in her stomach. After all she was meeting her fiancé for the first time in a couple of hours. She felt very nervous and sat down on her vermilion silk covered bed and wondered about all the possible scenarios that could occur.

She sighed, clenching and unclenching her hands. She was a nervous wreck.

_What if he was mean?_

_What if he ignores me?_

_What if he doesn't like me?_

So many thoughts were flying about in her head. It was giving her a headache. She lay down on her bed and buried her face into her soft pillow, wanting to drown out her many thoughts. There was a knock at the door and she stood up to let the person in.

'Princess, we have arrived at the Fire Nation' The servant was positively beaming, probably happy with the prospect of home.

She lifted her head to see the large expanse of land in front of her. Expecting nothing but factories and polluted area, she was pleasantly surprised to be greeted with lush green hills and captivating landmarks. Including the royal palace which loomed above her, intricately carved with red and gold.

_Woah. This is nothing like the Southern Water Tribe! ITS BEAUTIFUL!_

'Enjoy the view?' lieutenant Jee asked, smiling softly happy to see the princess more at ease.

'Its so beautiful!' Katara sighed contentedly, her face a picture of happiness.

He laughed, seeing her awed expression.

'The palace is even more captivating. And you'll get to live there!'

'I'm not sure if I want to' Her happy expression disappeared and she bowed her head, looking rather despondent.

He frowned slightly. 'I know you have doubts, Princess. But trust me you'll learn to love it' He stood in front of her and waved his arms about.

'What's not to love?'

With an encouraging smile he held out his hand and led her to the palanquin.

* * *

After half an hour on the stifling hot palanquin she arrived at the palace. She saw many sights of bustling villagers who respectfully bowed upon seeing her.

Here she was welcomed by Regent Iroh, who turned out to be the nicest man you could possibly ever meet. He had a beard, bright gold eyes and a pot belly and seemed to be deeply interested in wisdom and tea.

She was then led to the servants who did her hair in the most elaborate Fire Nation hair styles and styled her dress which was crimson (typical) with black and gold hemming. They lightly did her makeup and then she was led to a private sitting chamber to meet her fiancé.

They and Regent Iroh were to have tea together in an effort to bond before the official ceremony a few weeks after. She was at the door of the sitting room when they announced- 'Princess Katara Of The Southern Water tribe'.

She felt her knees go weak.

* * *

'Uncle, she's late'. Zuko was impatiently waiting for his 'fashionably late' betrothed, tapping his pointed boot on the marble floor. Iroh looked at his nephew, hoping the princess would arrive soon.

'Patience my nephew.' Iroh was pouring his fourth cup of ginseng tea into his golden rimmed cup. He began to converse with Zuko about tea trade in the Earth Kingdom when-

'Princess Katara of The Water tribe' was announced.

The Royalty both turned towards the door. A woman dressed in red began to walk towards the table. Blue eyes shone out of her face. That's when it hit Zuko. That was his wife to be. And she was beautiful.

Katara walked gracefully towards Prince Zuko, well.. gracefully as she could.

She looked at her fiancé for the first time. He was very good looking. He had thick, black shaggy hair that hung in front of his eyes, which were a piercing gold. He had high aristocratic cheekbones, thin lips and a muscular build.

He also had however, the aforementioned scar, stretching across his left eye, mainly a red but fading into a pinkish tone. Truly it was horrible and his eye on that side was pinched. (Personally I think Zuko's scar is awesome but for the sake of the story people have to think its gross)

He looked at her, expecting his future wife to gasp or puke. To point and jeer. But he received no reaction. That was the first time Zuko felt that his appearance was indeed normal.

* * *

Please Read and Review! This is the updated version


	5. The Tea Party Commences

'Hello Katara'

Iroh was smiling down kindly at the captivating woman in front of him, who was obviously nervous, twitching every few moments or so.

'Hello Fire Lord Iroh. Prince Zuko' She nodded pointedly at the pair, smiling, obviously pleased that Iroh was so welcoming.

'Please, call me Iroh' he smiled brightly as he pointed her to her seat.

'Hello Princess Katara' Zuko said, looking down at his hands.

His raspy voice jolted Katara and she looked stunned that he had actually spoken to her.

According to her friends back in the Water Tribes, Zuko spoke rarely, and when he did, it was only a blunt answer that ensured no way of continuing conversation.

She then schooled her features before cracking a wide smile at Zuko.

She and Iroh, then discussed everything about her, her home life etc., while Zuko was brooding about something. (Who even knows what Zuko's sulking about lol.)

Zuko looked at Katara, and wondered how anyone could possibly look at him without being disgusted.

He felt bad for her, he thought someone as beautiful as her should be with someone better than him.

'Katara? Are you a bender?' Iroh and Katara looked surprised at Zuko.

Even Zuko was surprised by his voice coming out of his mouth.

* * *

He never asked people questions even Mai, his girlfriend who he broke up with after finding out he was betrothed.

He felt embarrassed when she didn't answer. She seemed to be in thought.

'I am, Prince Zuko, a water bender. Though I'm afraid I'm not very good' She smiled sheepishly.

'Are you?' She said hopefully, wishing to have a future sparring partner.

'A firebender, I'm not very good either though'

'Of course you are Zuko. You have nearly mastered it.' Iroh said, stroking his beard and smiling.

'I'll never be as good as Azula though' Zuko sighed wistfully into his steaming tea cup, while also sounding quite spiteful.

Katara reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Don't worry, everyone develops at their own pace, I'm not good either.' Katara said genuinely trying to comfort the crestfallen prince.

* * *

'QUIET! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! AND OBVIOUSLY YOU WON'T BE GOOD! YOU ARE BUT A LOWLY PEASANT!

Zuko pushed her hand off his shoulder and stood up, steam rising from his nostrils, glaring angrily and the now whimpering woman below.

Shock, sadness and hurt flickered in her eyes, as silent tears began to pour down her face. She wiped her face, hoping to conceal her tears, which were cascading down her cheeks.

'E-Excuse me Iroh, Prince Zuko' She stood up and rushed to the door.

She fled crying, robes fluttering behind her, leaving the servants wondering what their temperamental prince had done to already scare his fiancé.

* * *

Please read and Review! This is the updated version.


	6. Only A Political Marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA! Please read and Review

* * *

Zuko felt terrible. He hadn't meant to scare away his fiancé. And now he had the problem of apologizing to her. However Zuko, Crown Prince Of The Fire Nation, did not apologize to anybody. That would do terrible things to his honor.

So perhaps, apologizing would be ruled out. He would instead go to her with acts of kindness, perhaps a ball in her honor?

A palanquin ride in the city?

He had limitless choices to choose from, being a prince doesn't limit your options after all.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

_Perhaps I should see her now, you know, talk to her a bit. Or something._

Even in his mind the suggestion sounded awkward. He readied himself and marched along the corridor that led to her rooms.

* * *

_I was only being nice! I was trying to sympathize with him. How could anyone be like that?! You know what I'm just going to ignore the guy._

Katara sat down at her dressing table, pulling a comb through her thick locks.

Her eyes were puffy from crying and her eyes were red. All in all, she didn't look very attractive at the current moment. Her mind kept running through the events that had occurred today and how everything could have turned out so horribly.

What went wrong? Why did the prince get so angry today. And who was that girl with two buns on either side of her head glaring at me?

Katara had been walking along the corridors, a little after she had fled from the tea party and a trio of obviously fire nation girls sneered at her. Well they all sneered besides the one dressed in pink and bouncing along, squealing happily and performing intricate flips and somersaults as she moved along.

One looked extremely royal, her hair done up in a chignon with two bangs framing either side of her face. She was beautiful but seemed deadly. Her molten gold eyes were piercing and had a cold, calculating look like a snake ready to strike at an opportune moment.

The other girl seemed a tad bit gloomy, but behind the sneer, Katara could sense pain, loss and something else. Perhaps sadness? She had her hair done up in a two buns and was dressed in a black and crimson robe. No doubt a noble, Katara suspected.

She had only been in the Fire Nation for one day, what could they possibly have against her?

* * *

She had high tailed out of the uncomfortable sneering situation and ran back to her room, where she was at the present moment. All her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door followed by a raspy voice that had previously reduced her to tears. She wiped her face and moved to hide behind something.

'Katara?' He rapped on her door several more times before she heard an audible sigh and the muttering of profanities.

She stood still, making not a sound, not a movement, hoping he would leave. But Zuko was known for his unmatched perseverance and walked in without a second thought.

He stopped at the sight of her face and immediately felt worse than he did already.

'I'm sorry' His voice came out before he had expected it to. He flushed and attempted to recover the little dignity he had left.

_What?! That wasn't meant to happen. I wasn't going to apologize!_

Zuko was surprised that he had said those words. Katara, however only turned her back away from the embarrassed prince and stated coldly, yet resolutely the following words-

'My prince, I do hope you understand this marriage is political, because I could never love an enemy'

And with those words left hanging in the air, Katara walked away calmly without regret or guilt, only to be stopped by a gloomy girl wielding knives, a firebender and a pretty girl with a bright smile.

It was the trio she had sighted before.

* * *

Please Read And Review :) This is the updated version.


	7. The Trio

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, and I only own this story. Please Read and Review :)

* * *

The trio namely, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee looked at Katara each with different expressions. Azula, in Katara's opinion looked rather sinister with a smirk on her perfectly painted red lips. She looked at Katara as if she were nothing more than a patch of dirt upon the dirty ground.

Mai looked rather bored, but she could see that Mai was indeed a woman of emotions just trying to hide them under a façade of lethargy.

Ty Lee, obviously the most happy and social of the two, was the daughter of a noble family and looked delighted at the opportunity of meeting Katara. A smile graced her pretty face and she reached a hand towards Katara, bouncing up and down on her heels.

'Hi! It's nice to meet you! I'm Ty Lee and these two are Azula and Mai!'

Ty Lee nodded pointedly at the girl with raven hair done up in a chignon and wearing the imperial armor when she said Azula and nodded pointedly at the girl with black hair done up in two buns and an emotionless face when she said Mai.

'Now, Ty Lee, I am perfectly capable to introducing myself' Azula said, her chilling voice reducing Ty Lee to silence.

'I am Azula, the princess of the Fire Nation, Zuzu's sister'

With a chilling laugh that could scare anyone, Azula stepped back in line besides Mai, who had an expression of sadness plastered on her face as soon as the name 'Zuzu' was mentioned.

Mai stepped up, realizing it was her time to greet the princess.

'I am pleased to meet you Katara. I hope Zuko treats you better than he did with me' Mai said, her tone spiteful, shaking her head sadly.

Her face looked angry and she stepped away. Ty Lee tried to comfort Mai but Mai shrugged her attempts off. Azula whispered something in Mai's ear and Mai nodded, as if they were conspiring a plan.

She wondered what history Mai had with Zuko, and why their relationship, whatever it was, had ended so bitterly.

Maybe she would ask Zuko when she met him again, after she summoned up the courage to speak with the pompous prince.

* * *

Zuko felt sad. He didn't understand why those words that she said hurt him so much. He hardly felt any emotions besides frustration, so why would the words of a Water Tribe peasant affect the high and mighty Prince Zuko?

He sighed slouching down on the couch, trying to get her off his mind, that was until there was a knock at the door.

'Go away, I have no need for servants at the present moment' Zuko muttered angrily, clearly frustrated that his thinking time was interrupted.

'Fine, if that is what you please my prince' the voice said mockingly.

A voice, that his mind registered as Katara.

'Oh, Wait Katara, I didn't mean it. I-I thought you were a palace servant, sorry'

Zuko stood there rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, hoping she would forgive him.

'Oh. So you were mistook me for a servant because of my nationality?" Katara's voice was rising several octaves and she looked rather annoyed. Worse than annoyed actually, there was no end to her rampage. She began screaming profanities at him, waving her hands in a frenzy, accidently bending water with every movement.

'You are so arrogant! How dare you insult my culture?! I swear, even though our tribes are not as civilized as you are, it does not give you the opportunity to insult us as such!'

'No! I just thought you were a servant because I didn't think you would seek me today' Zuko hurried to correct himself, fearing another outburst and amended his mistake before she could start ranting again.

'Oh'. She stopped immediately and an awkward silence filled the room for a few moments.

Katara looked rather surprised and smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry'

'Anyways I just came here to firstly apologize because I did treat you rather harshly, and well yeah... let's start over.'

Zuko smiled. 'Let's start over' He put out his hand and she shook it, smiling brightly as she did so.

'And also... what's your relationship with Mai?' Katara asked, a curious look on her face, cocking her head to one side.

'WHAT?! Why would you ask me that?' Zuko stood up, surprised, a strange expression on his handsome face.

'I'm sorry but I believe you know as your future wife, that I at least deserve to know who she is to you.' She stood up to meet him, pouting slightly, her hand on her hip, daring him to challenge her.

Zuko sighed resignedly and sat down once more. He really should tell Katara, but he didn't want to risk an outburst for whatever reason.

* * *

'Do you really want to know?' He asked, sincerely hoping Katara would stand up and say 'Of course I don't silly!, and sprint off happily.

'Yes, of course.' She smiled encouragingly, putting her hand on top of the prince's. Zuko sighed resignedly.

'She was my ex-girlfriend, I really did love her, but I broke off all relations with her as soon as I realized I was betrothed to someone else.' He had a sad look on his face, genuinely upset that he had lost the woman he had previously loved.

He cringed expecting some sort of outburst from Katara, saying that it wasn't her fault or something like that.

Surprisingly, Katara reached out and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry, I'm sure that neither of us wanted this to happen, but this is the price of peace.' She had a determined look on her face but it softened as she thought of her home.

' Just so you know, I had a boyfriend too, I had to leave him too, his name was Jet.'

'And he was so amazing' Katara sighed wistfully, looking out towards the direction of her distant homeland, wondering what the roguish Freedom Fighter was up to now.

Zuko felt a slight twinge of jealousy but quickly suppressed it.

'Thank you, Katara' He smiled softly, reached out and embraced her. She was taken by surprise but hugged back. She smiled into his shoulder, thinking maybe the marriage wouldn't turn out so badly.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a bit short. It might have a bit of Jetara later but it is ultimately Zutara. Please Read and Review


	8. A Past Love Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA and I have already accepted the fact that I never will :( Please Read And Review.

* * *

Zuko felt that his wife to be actually felt was he was going through. In an effort to comfort her, he had reached out and embrace her. He then ended the embrace and smiled at her.

'Katara, I have to go now. Silly meetings and such. See you later at dinner!.'

Zuko strode out of her room, leaving Katara dazed. Who would have thought under layers and layers of angst lay someone who she actually might like?

She lay back down on the covers of her bed, contemplating the future.

She missed Jet, he had been after all her boyfriend as well. He was charming with his tanned skin, warm brown eyes, messy hair and that random wheat-grass (she didn't even know what it was called) always hanging from the corner of his mouth.

She missed everything about her old life, her brother, her friends and her family.

Maybe she would write a letter. Why not? She really wanted to know how things were going down in the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

_Dear Sokka,_

_How are you? I really miss you. How are things in the tribe? I miss home so much, my fiancé I found out, was a rather angsty person, but he's getting nicer. He actually hugged me the other day. Can you believe it? Prince Hothead could ever do such a thing. He is becoming nicer and stuff._

_You should really come down to the Fire Nation one day, despite its hot weather it is a rather beautiful place. And the food is fantastic. There's roast pork, fish anything you could possibly dream of. Yes, brother I can see you drooling already._

_Well, you should really come and meet Zuko, you know, there are also plenty of court ladies here too._

_How is Jet? Tell him I miss him. I love you Sokka._

_-Love Katara_

_P.S- It's so weird when the court ladies are all like 'Lady Katara' like seriously? I'm not even royalty. But I will be. *shudder*_

* * *

Katara finished her letter with a flick of the brush and sealed it before calling one of the ladies in waiting to send it via messenger hawk. Messenger hawk were really cool, she decided, who knew you could train birds to take your messages? She smiled at the thought of people taking time to teach birds to take messages to others.

There was a knock at the door. She opened it only to reveal Zuko, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, hand out offering to escort her to dinner.

'Nearly done, Zuko' She dragged an ebony comb through her locks one last time and linked arms with Zuko.

They walked down the corridor leading to the elaborate dining room.

'Announcing Crown Prince Zuko and Lady Katara'

They entered, and sat beside each other and began to eat after they had acknowledged their guests.

Princess Azula sat opposite Katara, sneering at every spare chance she had. Zuko glared disapprovingly at Azula, before smiling comfortingly at Katara.

Azula wrinkled her nose, thoroughly disgusted with Zuko's show of rare affection. Had her brother gone soft? How could Fire Lord Iroh allow such peasant blood into the most sophisticated court in centuries?

The fabulous banquet ended and Azula sneered one last time at her brother's fiancé before leaving the scene. Zuko stood up and offered his hand out to Katara, leading her back to her room.

* * *

'Umm... Sorry about Azula, she is a bit overbearing.' Zuko looked ashamed at his sister's rude behavior and hoped Katara would not take her actions to heart. He looked at Katara, measuring her expression.

'Honestly, I don't know how someone like her could be related to you.' She smiled reassuringly and put her arm on his shoulder.

Zuko let out a rare laugh. 'I'm not that great.'

'Stop doubting yourself Zuko, you're much better than you say' She said, thinking back to the times where she and him had not gotten along together. She stifled a yawn and stepped into her ornate rooms.

'Well, if you don't mind I am going to retire to my rooms now. See you tomorrow.'

Katara reached up and kissed him on the cheek, his scarred cheek, closing the door behind her.

Zuko blushed fiercely, backing away from the door, wide eyed. He couldn't believe that anyone could bear to kiss him on his scarred cheek. It was in his opinion, the ugliest mark only inflicted upon the most dishonorable people.

He walked away from her room, hundreds of thoughts clouding his mind.

* * *

Katara smiled to herself, she had seen Zuko blush, then walk away in a daze.

He was so adorable. His face had been all red and his entire head had turned the color of a tomato. She had seen him back away from the door dazed. Who knew the almighty Prince Zuko Of The Fire Nation could lose his mind over a simple kiss?

She fell asleep a smile gracing her face. Yes, she was right. This marriage could not turn out that bad at all.

* * *

The next morning she had been called to a meeting with the Fire Lord. Zuko had escorted her, like he had often done so these days.

They arrived arm in arm, smiling at each other in the meeting room.

' Prince Zuko, Lady Katara, I would like you to meet the representative ambassador for the Earth Kingdom and leader of the Freedom Fighters.' Katara's breath hitched, it couldn't be. No, it couldn't be. She put those thoughts at the back of her mind. She turned around and looked at the handsome man dressed in green Earth Kingdom robes, her suspicions confirmed.

The man who happened to be Katara's ex-boyfriend, with whom she was still besotted with, otherwise known as Jet.

* * *

Please read and review. Thank you! This is the updated version.


	9. Jet

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Please read and review.

* * *

Zuko's golden eyes widened. Oh no. He didn't like how things were turning out. He and Katara had just begun to like each other and he really didn't want Katara to leave him. Katara had grabbed Zuko's hand in a fit of surprise.

'Good morning Lady Katara, Prince Zuko' Jet said smoothly, walking confidently over to the pair.

Jet had a charming voice, and he smiled warmly at Katara, his brown eyes twinkling with love.

Katara rushed over to Jet, hugging him tightly. She finally released him and Zuko coughed to summon their attention. It didn't work and they continued their moment.

'Jet! I've missed you so much! How have you been?'

'I've missed you too Tara! I've been great, but I'm even better now that I'm here with you'

Katara smiled at the cheesy line and Jet reached out to stroke her hair.

Zuko stomach felt uneasy, and he felt sick. He walked up to Katara and put an arm around her shoulders, interrupting the tender moment.

'Oh, this is my fiancé Zuko, Zuko this is Jet.' Katara smiled at the two, encouraging them to converse.

Was it just Zuko, or did Katara sound a lot less enthusiastic when she had mentioned him?

His heart sunk, and he replied to Jet, assuming the façade of the regal prince he was.

'Hello Jet, I've heard much about you from Katara.'

' All good things I hope.' Jet grinned, his boyish nature coming into play.

The men shook hands, and Katara beamed, seeing her fiancé and ex-boyfriend get along so well.

Little did she know, Zuko was employing a technique to stop himself from exploding out of jealousy.

He grit his teeth and fisted his hands behind his back. He hated seeing this affection exchanged between the two old lovers.

* * *

He kissed Katara on her cheek, in front of Jet, and put his hand in hers and continued talking to Jet.

Katara blushed. She hadn't known that Zuko could be so affectionate. After all, wasn't he the one who was meant to blush and act really awkward whenever she displayed affection? Not, that she minded. She liked this Zuko, the confident Zuko. She smiled inwardly and listened to their conversation.

'It was nice meeting you, Jet. You make an excellent ambassador for the Earth Kingdom' Zuko tried an encouraging look, which, in his opinion, probably turned out like a grimace.

'Thank you very much. I am humbled to be here tonight' Jet said charmingly, bowing down to the prince.

'I must be off now, my lord. I hope you enjoy your evening. Same to you Katara'. He flashed his winning smile once more before stalking off in the direction of his rooms.

Iroh walked towards the couple and smiled jovially, stroking his beard.

'Katara, I take it you know Jet?' his tone friendly, a smile still gracing his pudgy face.

'Yes, he was my ex-boyfriend.' Katara looked down at her feet, feeling slightly awkward.

'Really?!' Iroh looked a bit uneasy at the news, eyes darting from Zuko to Katara, rather nervously.

'Well I'd best be off. These old bones require rest.' And with that the old man trudged off to his rooms, probably to invite a guard to play Pai Sho and drink tea with him along the way.

Katara smiled at retreating figure of Iroh, before smiling at Zuko. Zuko smiled back before stroking her hair, thinking about the new competitor for Katara's affections. Jet wasn't the only competitor for her heart, the guards and male staff also showed interest, but backed off quickly when Zuko sent a glare their way.

* * *

They arrived at her rooms and Zuko bid her goodnight.

Katara entered her rooms and sat down on her bed, landing on it softly but strangely with a crinkly sound. She sat up, alarmed that she may have crushed something. She stood up and underneath her lay a crimson envelope. 'From Sokka' was scrawled across the surface of the envelope.

She felt herself lighting up at the prospect of contact from home. She eagerly picked up the envelope, ripped open the envelope and read it, hanging onto every word her dear brother wrote.

_Dear Katara, _

_I miss you too Tara, life just isn't the same here without you. It's nice to know Princey is softening up, I never knew he could do that. Things in the South Pole are great, you know I even met a girl! Her name is Yue and she's so pretty and nice. But enough about that._

_I really want to visit you too, sis, but the tribe needs me here. Don't worry though, you can expect a visit soon. I really want to know if the food really lives up to the standard you say it does. We really miss you~ Hope to see you soon._

_- Love~Sokka_

_P.S- Lady Katara sounds really weird._

Katara set the letter down and smiled to herself. That was until she heard a knock on the door, interrupting her stream of thoughts.

* * *

Katara opened the door and Jet stood there, wanting to talk, so she let him in. They talked together for a while, then before he left, Jet kissed her on the lips.

Little did she know, Zuko was around the corner and saw the entire exchange, and sighed bitterly.

Zuko felt his heart sink, his suspicions confirmed. He left before he saw Katara apologize to Jet saying that she was promised to Zuko.

Prince Zuko confined himself to his chambers for the rest of the evening, dismissing servants and sulking more than he ever did before. He felt strange and upset, as if his life had been turned upside down.

Prince Zuko Of The Fire Nation was experiencing heartbreak

* * *

Please read and review! This is the updated version :)


	10. What's wrong?

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Sorry about last chapter! It was a bit short. Please read and review.

* * *

Katara thought something had happened to Zuko. Where was he? If he didn't pick her up like he normally would, then she would go by herself. She began pacing back and forth patiently waiting for his arrival, occasionally glancing upwards at the door to check if he had arrived.

It was strange. Zuko would always take her to breakfast no matter what. He would always kiss her on the cheek then lead her to breakfast.

Katara sighed, Zuko only ever acted like this if he was sulking about something, which was, she had to admit, rather often. She walked to the door and pulled on it's golden knob.

She decided to meet him at breakfast. She began the long hike starting from the corridor leading towards the dining room. Walking past, servants were scurrying, hurrying to serve their lords, bowing respectfully to her as they ran past. The guards greeted her respectfully also, some smiling, some rather solemnly.

Katara arrived at the dining room and greeted all the guests and occupants of the room. She greeted them all in the traditional Fire Nation way, and they in turn greeted her with the same respect that she had them. She glanced at the occupants and spotted her grumpy looking fiancé from the other side of the room, obviously avoiding her gaze. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

'Zuko, where were you? I was waiting for you.' Katara reached out to stroke his cheek, but he turned away, sulking.

'What's the matter? Zuko...' Her cerulean eyes were pleading with him to tell her what she had done to anger him so. She knew that Zuko would not part with this information easily.

'Why don't you sit with wheat-grass boy?' Zuko hissed heatedly, golden eyes narrowed and the scar stretching over his left eye never looking so scary before. He gestured to Jet, who was talking to court ladies, who were in turn. giggling and blushing at his smooth lines and good looks. Zuko turned his eyes away from Jet and focused on his meal, pushing pieces of roasted duck with fire-salt (that's actually real! in ATLA) around his plate looking very depressed.

Katara's eyes widened as she put down her wine glass, nearly sloshing over in shock.

Zuko mentally slapped himself. _Wheat-grass boy? Even a little kid could think of a better name than that. _

'Zuko... What are you-what are you saying?' She gripped her cup very tightly, so much so that it very nearly shattered at that very moment.

'Humph' Zuko turned away, sulking, hand clenched, body tense before talking to other women.

Katara was confused, Zuko never rejected her touch and almost never spoke to her in such a manner.

* * *

Katara looked at Zuko, but he refused to look at her. Instead he seemed to be flirting with other court ladies, Katara looked down at her hands despairingly.

What could she have done to annoy him so? ' Zuko... P-please tell me what I did' Her voice sounded weak, barely coming out as a whisper, but Zuko heard it.

He turned his head towards her for a moment, molten gold-eyes blazing.

'Katara. You know what you did. You betrayed me and you have lost my trust, there is no other way of putting it.' His voice was cold, as if he had lost all emotions in a matter of minutes but Katara knew it was to hide his emotions from her.

His perfect side of his face turned away from her again. Katara felt horrible, she did not know what she did, yet the man who had been so nice, so loving to her for the past few weeks had disappeared under that mask again. That horrible, horrible mask. She just didn't understand and did not wish to anger him for the rest of the evening.

She remained meek and submissive for the rest of the evening while watching the court ladies blush and giggle at everything Zuko said.

* * *

Katara felt her heart sink. She reached over to Zuko and ran her fingers through his hair, before bidding him goodnight and excusing herself. To be honest, she missed him.

She missed how much he used to care about her, his light hearted conversation and his kind loving gestures.

She lay on her bed, contemplating her actions, wishing everything was as perfect as it was before.

She didn't know how to live with herself. Every time she saw one of the court ladies giggle, she felt so jealous, on the verge of crying and wanting to spill every emotion that she had experienced ever since she had come to the Fire Nation. No, she couldn't live like this.

She decided to confront Zuko in the morning, perhaps after breakfast.

* * *

The morning arrived and again Zuko didn't come to pick her up. That was to be expected, seeing that his tantrum the other day was very quite bad.

She washed her face, dressed herself in her typical velvet crimson outfit and stepped out into the corridor.

She glanced down the corridor and saw Zuko talking to a court lady who was blushing and giggling like a school girl.

Katara rolled her blue eyes, putting on a neutral expression though inside her heart was breaking. Wishing to flee the disgusting scene, she hurried down to the dining room as quickly as she could. She could feel tears pricking her eyes and beginning to spill over. Wiping them with the back of her sleeve she calmed herself down, reaching the dining room.

Gracefully, she entered the dining room and sat next to Zuko, who visibly tensed, inching away from her slightly.

She couldn't stand it anymore and reached out her hand to Zuko, who again tensed and shifted before glaring at her and moving to sit next to the giggling court lady.

Her heart broke, right then and there. Her eyes watered before she stood up, excusing herself.

* * *

She would talk to him after he came out from breakfast. She had devised a game plan. She would corner him then maybe he would finally tell her what the problem was.

She spotted him walking down the corridor and herded him into the corner as a dog would to a sheep. His expression was surprised, seeing as who would run the Crown Prince into a corner, then not release him? Realizing who it was he glared defiantly at any object in the vicinity, avoiding eye contact with his fiancée and captor.

He refused to look at Katara, his golden gaze directed at the pot plant near the wall.

'Z-Zuko! What's the matter?! I've missed you so much! But you don't talk to me anymore! Please tell me the problem.' He'd had enough. He snapped after sheltering his actions for days on end. Sick and tired, he let all his emotions out in one go.

'THE PROBLEM IS THAT YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST! THERE IS NO OTHER EXPLANATION! I OPENED UP TO YOU AND THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO IN RETURN IS BREAK MY HEART?!'

The intensity of his gaze was now upon Katara. She shivered under his gaze and immediately put a hand on his shoulder.

He shook it off, anger burning in his eyes. Katara was hurt.

'Zuko! How on earth did I break your heart?'

'Y-you kissed Jet! Don't try to deny it!' He was, at that point breathing steam and stamping the ground like an enraged bull. Katara suddenly understood. She had seen a shadow near the plants by her room when Jet had kissed her. It was obviously Zuko, and he obviously had not seen her push Jet away afterwards.

'Oh Zuko, he kissed me, not the other way round. I'm sorry. But please forgive me for troubling you. And even after he did, I told him I was promised to you, and no other.'

* * *

She smiled at him hopefully, she could see his mask slipping away to reveal the man she loved.

His face softened slightly before he swept her into an embrace, smelling her hair.

'I'm sorry Katara' he offered a genuine smile and she beamed back.

He kissed her on the cheek, and she leaned into his touch.

'But seriously Zuko, stop flirting with the court ladies or I will water whip you beyond repair.'

She smiled and so did he.

Jet saw the whole exchange and annoyed, hurt and angry, he stomped away, only to bump into a person wearing red armor.

* * *

Please Review. Thank you :) How was this chapter? This is the updated version.


	11. Azula Schemes

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA etc. Please read and review. This chapter will probably be quite weird because I don't know where to go with this story now...

* * *

Jet looked up dazed at the figure of whom he had bumped into. Red armor, pointed boots. Azula. He pressed himself against the wall, using his hands as support, preparing to stand up. Azula looked at him, nose wrinkled up in disgust at the Earth Kingdom ruffian.

'What are you doing scum? Don't you know to bow to your princess?,' Azula hissed, golden eyes blazing with anger, stamping her foot, hand on hip in her commanding voice, that again reminded Jet of his lowly status.

Jet hurriedly stood up and performed the intricate fire nation bow he had been taught. 'My princess, please forgive my impertinence' He positively looked like he was pleading, begging for forgiveness at her feet. Azula smirked inwardly, knowing she had won this fight.

'Just get out of my sight!' Azula eyed Jet, taking in his green Earth Kingdom outfit and realized he must have been the Earth Kingdom ambassador and realized that he could be of importance to her. In her plans to rid the Fire Nation of that waterbending peasant.

'Oh, are you Jet, the earth kingdom ambassador?' She smiled sweetly, immediately masking her public display of hostility, looking positively delighted. Jet furrowed his very... curved eyebrows in confusion before answering as if his every word counted towards his death. Which it probably did, knowing Azula.

'...Yeah. Why?' Jet twisted the end of his wheat-grass thingy, suspicious as to her sudden change in attitude.

'A little bird told me that you and Katara were together before this treaty was made' Azula was positively beaming right now, gold eyes lighting up at the prospect of ridding the peasant.

_'_And Jet, I believe you still have feelings for our favorite peasant, ahem, lady.' She hastily amended her mistake, hiding a cough behind her small hands. 'Well, do you?'

The smile on her face was demonic now, her gold eyes taking in his every movement. It was kind of creepy. Jet sighed, running a hand through his untamable mop of brown hair.

'I can't do anything about it. I can tell she loves him already. I don't want them to part if she still loves him' His voice looked genuinely pained and Azula almost felt sorry for him. Keyword- almost.

'Ahh... but that is where you are wrong. It is possible to change all this. If we can get someone to... I don't know.. make Katara believe that Zuko's affections lie with someone else... all this peace will crumble.'

She smiled demonically, marveling at her ingenuity, seeming nonchalant as she inspected her long painted nails. In her peripheral vision she could see Jet weighing the possibilities. Too easy.

Jet was torn. He couldn't choose between his and Katara's happiness. But if Katara loved him before why couldn't she renew her love for him. He looked at Azula. What could she possibly gain from this? Knowing her, she would probably be leading him along or something.

Better to be safe than sorry.

'But princess, what could you possibly have to gain?' His voice very respectful and innocent.

'Oh my Jet, do you think that I would do this for you only for my personal gain? My, I am hurt.'

She placed her hand over her heart, and feigned heart break. Then she laughed chillingly.

* * *

'Of course I have a reason. Who would possibly want a peasant on the throne. This family has had a distinction of perfection, despite the tea loving kookiness and scar face. I will not let our family lose any honor.' She was tapping her foot impatiently now, wishing to dismiss conversation but Jet could see she was determined to stop this at any cost.

Jet stared at her before uttering 'I understand.'

'I thought you would.' Azula said, her voice dangerously low. 'Now who would it be believable for Zuzu to love?'

'Hmm..? Who would Zuzu love most likely? Who would make Katara extremely angry?' Azula began speaking to herself.

'Perhaps Mai? No, I don't want her to be hurt again. Not that I care about her of course. If she is more upset than she already is, she won't be able to work for me properly.'

Then who? Who could she possibly use to make Zuko jealous? ...Maybe the Court lady Sun?

Lady Sun was a typical yet beautiful noble lady. A bit arrogant and snobbish though. Her beauty was well known for her looks rivaled that of Princess Azula herself.

She had gold eyes, sleek black hair done up in a bun, a beautiful figure, well cut and embroidered outfits and red lips. She had many suitors asking for her hand, but she refused their hand and everyone in the court knew she only had eyes for the prince.

For who couldn't like the prince? He was rich and of an extremely high status.

Yes... Lady Sun seemed like a perfect candidate.

* * *

Katara woke up, dressed and began combing her hair. Zuko had then arrived and was patiently waiting outside her door so he could escort her to dinner. She came out of her room and was embraced by Zuko before they linked arms and walked down the corridor.

They reached the dinning room and the announcer received them.

The first thing Zuko saw was Azula's smirking face. What could she possibly have in mind to ruin his happiness? (Well, as happy as he could be)

Azula waved him over, smiling happily, as she had won the lotto. Knowing Azula she was probably plotting his downfall or something of that nature.

'Well, since you are finally here Zuzu, I would like for you to greet Lady Sun. She will be joining us for breakfast as such.'

'Good morning Lady Sun' Zuko performed a bow and kissed her hand, as customary for meeting women in the court.

Lady Sun blushed and giggled unabashedly. Meanwhile, Katara felt her heart clench in anger. How could she just giggle and smile like that? And why is Zuko smiling back?

Katara walked over to Zuko, who turned his head towards her before smiling and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist. Katara quickly snuck a side glance to see if Lady Sun had seen the exchange. Oh, most definitely.

Lady Sun's eyes narrowed and she glared rather openly at Katara for the rest of breakfast, sneaking in snarky remarks about Katara's 'peasant culture.', which surprisingly no one picked up on. Except Azula, who smiled even more, which only encouraged the lady. She spent the entire of breakfast concealing her anger, as not to 'accidently' pour the wine on the lady.

After breakfast had ended Zuko bid her farewell before returning to his room. They parted with a smile.

Lady Sun began to walk to Katara, before cornering her.

Her black hair was flying behind her as she made her way to Katara with record speed.

She opened her pretty little mouth, narrowed her golden eyes before pinning her to the wall with the strength that Katara didn't know that she possessed.

* * *

Please Read and Review! This is the updated version.


	12. Author's note

Author's note: I have decided to update and edit my work, to add more description etc. So I wont be adding new chapters very soon. Thank you CriticalKat for your helpful review and to the others that have reviewed this story. Thanks :)


	13. Lady Sun- The SheWolf

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Or the characters.

I hope you enjoy this chapter: Please Read and Review.

* * *

'You little wench! You really are more stupid than I thought!' Lady Sun had a condescending smirk, plastered across her alluring features, looking disdainfully down at the smaller woman pinned to the wall.

'Isn't it blatantly obvious, that Prince Zuko only holds love for me? I pity you, wretch.'

Chuckling to herself, the Lady turned to Katara threateningly. 'You will learn your place in here. You will learn respect for those who are better than you. And mark my words you, will never be Fire Lady while I'm still around.'

'A-and what makes you think that Zuko loves you?' Katara mentally slapped herself over her timid voice.

Seriously, she sounded like a mouse. She should have known the moment she had stepped into the most elaborate court in centuries, she should have expected palace gossip, after all the palace was the center of politics and intrigue.

And even if she happened to be the most dim-witted person ever to exist on Earth, even she would understand why a high ranked person such as Zuko could find her attractive.

A small voice in her head reminded her that the competition for his affections did not simply lie with beauty or physique. It might have been if he had been shallow, but he wasn't right?

So many thoughts were racing through her mind, how could you ever be sure?

* * *

'Come now, child. Are you blind and stupid? Is it not obvious to you? Where I stand and how I compare to you? You, a water-bending peasant, me an ennobled aristocrat from the Fire Nation? A beauty renowned from far off lands? No, I didn't think so.'

She wiped daintily at her eyes, as if she had told an extremely humorous joke. But of course the little scoundrel was careful not to ruin her carefully applied make up.

'Do you understand? Give up now and I will spare you the humiliation. He's doing this for peace.' With that parting line she glided, not walked but glided away from an utterly confused Katara.

Wow. What could make someone become so infatuated with the prince?

Power, status and privileges. That was what.

But no matter, Katara would not give up without a fight. After all that was her motto. Maybe she wouldn't even have to use her deadly water whips.

* * *

Sorry for the really short chapter! School calls.

But anyways, please read and review. :)


	14. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA in anyway. Or the characters. Please read and review! I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Katara sat on her bed, the early sun just starting to rise. She had used to be a late-riser, but ever since her initial arrival in the Fire Nation all that had changed. Everything changed when the fire nation attacked. (Get it haha. No? Okay then. Moving on.)

She was reluctant to move and rolled around, bored to her mind. Finally giving in, she stood up, stretched and slowly made her way to the elaborately tiled bathroom. Washing her face and preening herself, she smiled at her reflection before re-entering her bedroom to decide what to wear.

'Hmm.. the crimson robe, the crimson gown, or the crimson shirt and pants set?', Katara muttered to herself, pondering over the three crimson possibilities. She took the clothes by the hangar and put them in front of her.

Rubbing her chin, she eyed all three contenders before making a wise choice.

'Well, it is a rather breezy day today, I'll go with the gown.'

She took the gown and rushed towards the clothes screen, which was decorated with paintings and calligraphy.

After that was done, she moved to her vanity and applied the finishing touches on her rouge and eyeliner.

As she was pulling her ebony comb through her thick, wavy hair, a timid voice called out.

* * *

'Lady Katara?... Lady Katara?.. I'm here to deliver a message to you, your highness.'

Katara huffed slightly and stood up to allow the nervous servant in. She opened the door and the figure of a small girl dressed in a red garment, intricately detailed with gold appeared.

Her small head was bowed down as a sign of respect, and on her hand there was a platter with a gold note, stamped, crisp and new.

'My lady... This is a message from Lady Sun. She wishes me to give you her kindest regards.'

_Psshhht... As it she wishes me well._

'Thank you. Your'e dismissed.' Katara smiled encouragingly, waving her hand towards the wooden door.

The servant backed out slowly, never lifting her face, bowing.

* * *

Once the servant left, Katara felt quite nervous, to be honest. Katara hadn't forgotten the rather unnerving encounter the previous day and wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.

The note lay innocently by her bed stand, as if not the cause of her nerves. What could the note contain? Another threat? Most likely.

And she was right. The note spelled out impending disaster, doom, fiasco, catastrophe, whatever you fancy.

_Dear peasant,wench,prince-snatcher,status climber,mongrel,dog.._

_I could continue for much longer but I would not be able to convey what I had originally intended to. Am I right?_

_Have you understood? Have you given up? If I do not receive a reply in an hour, my plans to woo your prince will commence._

_It won't be too hard. Trust me, he will fall heads first in love with me and discard you like a rag doll._

_Haven't you heard? The prince is a womanizer. But he has met his match. He will love me, and you will be nothing but a hindrance to him._

_Watch your back, you wouldn't want anything bad happening to you now, would we?_

_- Lady Sun_

* * *

Katara had gotten herself into deep water, now, that was for sure. She removed her hand from her open mouth and shut it.

And what on earth did Lady Sun mean by her last sentence? And no, Katara's stubborn pride would not allow her to give up. Not allow Lady Sun to win the battle.

So, no, Lady Sun would not be receiving the answer that she wanted.

Little did Katara know, this decision was going to wreak havoc over the court and lots of drama was to ensue.

* * *

Sorry for the shortish chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!


	15. The Painting

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA in anyway whatsoever. Thanks for the reviews! This is the latest chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Katara was annoyed. Not only annoyed, furious, angry,enraged,maddened! How dare that pig of a court lady, threaten her? Nonetheless, Katara had nothing to fear. Or so she thought.

Katara thought she knew Lady Sun. The typical gorgeous girl, mean and shallow. A bit on the dim side too. But she had miscalculated, big time.

Little did she know, Lady Sun was as conniving as a fox (or Azula), and with the power and intelligence of Azula working alongside her, Katara would be as big a hindrance as a dying fruit fly.

Well, it was a known fact to Katara that she had competition. But how to beat her? Katara sighed with frustration, her head in her hands.

She was at a dead end. She would deal with the problem at hand when it came reeling its demonic head.

Maybe Lady Sun wouldn't be at the royal breakfast today. Most likely not though. She had been at the royal breakfasts for two weeks in a row now, thanks to Azula's generously extended invitation. She huffed exasperatedly, clutching the hem of her gown, before standing up and stomping to the oak door.

'I'll deal with her when I get there, no need to worry myself now.' she said, straightening her silken dress. She closed the door, closing it with a muffled thump.

She entered the emblazoned corridor, the very same sight the greeted her everyday. Walking the long corridor in a rather stiff manner, she looked at the painted portraits of the handsome yet solemn Fire Lords and the beautiful Ladies. Their faces were sad and serious, their features pointed and their eyes blazing with a cold chilling fire.

* * *

She shivered, feeling their painted gazes upon her. Turning away in something akin to slight horror she began walking the last stretch of the corridor. Upon the last turn there was one last portrait. A beautiful lady with a sad, solemn smile gracing her face and the golden Fire Lady hairpiece embedded in her plentiful ebony colored hair.

She was dressed on what seemed in her stifling hot and heavy Fire Lady robes, glowing in her elegance. She was beautiful, kind and seemed like a wonderful co-regent of the successful nation. Katara glanced at the name plaque below the resplendent painting.

_Fire Lady Ursa, Regent of the Fire Nation, Wife of Fire Lord Ozai, mother of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation._

Her eyes widened and she took a large step away from the painting. So this was his mother! Katara had never seen Ursa, ever since she had set foot into the Fire Nation. He had never spoken a word about his mother, and whenever they conversed about family he would become wistful and sad.

It was in Katara's nature to be motherly, to ask, to help. Maybe she would ask Zuko about his mother. She wouldn't push the matter of course, but she wanted to comfort him, didn't she?

Well, after her long pondering experience, she arrived at the door of the dining room. That took a long time didn't it?

The servants on either side of the door hurriedly scrambled into a low bow and one pulled out a trumpet and blew the customary tune.

That same old long drabble of titles were announced before the door opened and she was welcomed in the room.

* * *

Zuko smiled, and she took the seat beside him. Pulling the hem of her gown, she sat in a comfortable position, crossing her legs over each other before settling comfortably down on the fluffed up pillow.

They greeted each other happily before they were served the morning meal.

'So... How's it going?' Zuko attempted rather pathetically at conversation. Interaction with other humans were never really his strong point.

'Umm...Rather well, thank you.'

'That's nice to know.'

'What were you doing this morning?'

'I went to the library and meetings as such, not too interesting eh? What about you?'

'That sounds horrid. Well, I wasn't doing anything much.'

That idle conversation went on for a while longer before Katara, with her hawk's eye spied Lady Sun.

Meandering casually towards the couples, she smirked connivingly at Katara before greeting the handsome prince and his lady.

'My dear Prince, I am humbled by your presence.' She simpered annoyingly, sending Katara's blood pressure to hit the roof in utter annoyance.

Her head was literally touching the ground and her body made a perfect 45 degree angle.

* * *

That's the new chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review.


	16. AN

**AN-**

**Thanks again for the reviews guys, but I found the mistake in saying Yue was still alive! Sorry guys~! I need to fix this now, and also I might not update very soon at all. Perhaps in a few weeks though. Thanks for the support!**

**But yeah, hopefully I won't lose interest in the story, but if you have any ideas for the story, please tell me. Thanks :)**


End file.
